


But I can’t help, falling...and falling...and falling…

by Cartonsofcartoons



Series: Seasoned to taste (Much salt, very savoury) [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartonsofcartoons/pseuds/Cartonsofcartoons
Summary: In which Stephen Strange has developed a bit of a reflex that does not bode Team Cap well.





	But I can’t help, falling...and falling...and falling…

 

They had to do something. Tony was just blocking them at every avenue, refusing to talk to them, to have anything to do with them, which most the team admitted freely to having no problem with, they didn’t want to talk to him either. Well, Steve did, if only to apologise in person. Bucky did, because he felt guilty for some reason. Natasha did, she thought she could change his mind.

 

Beyond that, they were okay with not speaking to him. After all, Tony had been withdrawing from the group since Ultron anyway.

 

But he’d also taken away their weapons. The Widow’s bites, the shield, the arrows, the falcon wings, all of them gone. Their money was gone too, repossessed to pay for the ‘damages inflicted’, which was just ridiculous! They were doing the right thing.

 

Yes, they had to do something. And they did, Wanda used her powers to deal with the security outside the Compound and they made their way in. FRIDAY refused to open the doors and Natasha hadn’t managed to hack her so they had to break the door open. 

 

They burst in and found themselves staring at Tony and another man with a similar beard and a weird red coat that swirled around him. Steve made a move forward and Tony flinched away. The man next to him raised his hand and a glowing red circle appeared around them. The last thing Steve saw as the world began to fall away was Tony snorting in laughter and suddenly there was darkness all around and no ground underneath.

 

He felt his body tumble and roll in the free fall. Screams came from all around and when he moved towards them he felt himself hitting another being.

 

“Bucky?”

 

“No, it’s Sam!” Came the response. Together the two maneuvered around in the dark as best they could, trying to find someone else while grappling with the feeling of falling and wanting to scream themselves. Eventually they formed a circle, going around it to make sure everyone was accounted for and they held hands, waiting for the impact of ground that would inevitably kill them.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

“It’s been hours, we should have hit something by now.” Natasha said and the fear grew as they wondered just where they were. The darkness was unrelenting and they couldn’t even see.

 

“If I use my powers that should give us some light.” Wanda said in a hoarse voice. She had been screaming the longest. A bright red lit up and where Bucky was holding his hand, Steve could feel him flinch and try to edge away from it. He hadn’t believed Steve when he said Wanda was harmless and that hurt Steve but now it was more than just hurtful, it was worrying. Steve couldn’t afford to let Bucky slip away again.

 

He tightened his grip on Bucky’s hand but what they saw in the red glow only worried him even more. There was no end in sight, no ground they would hit. There was _ nothing _ , a hollow darkness stretching as far as the eye could see and  Steve knew that his enhanced nature meant he saw further than most people could.

 

They were falling in a void.

 

“What is this place?” Bucky asked, fear creeping into his voice and Steve gulped even as Wanda began screaming once again.

 

“Fucking magic.” Clint spat out and they just kept falling.

 

* * *

 

“How long are you going to let them fall?” Tony asked, nonchalant. He didn’t actually care to get them out of the space between worlds where Strange put everything he didn’t like but he might actually get some work done with the Rogues out of his face.

 

Stephen shrugged. “Until the doors they broke are fixed.”

 

“That could take days, weeks even.” Tony hoped his voice didn’t make it obvious how much he adored the idea of weeks of peace from those shitheads. Given the knowing smirk Stephen shot him his hopes were for naught.

 

Still, weeks worth of productivity, not to mention proper  _ sleep! _ Tony tried his best to make Strange understand with his eyes that he would  _ worship  _ at his altar if he made it happen.

 

“They shouldn’t have broken the doors then.” Stephen shrugged and made a portal through which Tony saw the mystical Kamar Taj, “Call me when they are fixed.” He said and stepped through, leaving Tony all alone in his workshop.

 

Tony looked around for a bit, settling his mind into the idea of such wonderful, blessed quiet. A grin spread on his face and he began to hum and then sing in a steadily louder voice.

 

_ “I feel pretty, oh so pretty…” _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired very loosely by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZkuKkPQjbQ)  
> 


End file.
